


What They Took

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 545Parings: Ketch x ReaderWarnings: impied torture (physical, sexual etc..)A/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated For Franzi’s British Men of Letters Writing Challenge(K/N/N) = Ketchs nickname for youPrompt: “Was that… a moan just now?”





	What They Took

Arthur knew he was dreaming because you were here with him. The BMoL had taken you away from him and made him do things he never wanted to do in order to ensure your safety.  
**  
You giggled “Arthur not fair.”  
“What’s not fair?” He asked cradling you against chest.   
“You teasing me when I can’t get away.”  
He chuckled “I love you (Y/N)”  
“I love you too Arthur.”  
Sighing Arthur awoke from his dream. Deciding since sleep was not going to happen any longer he’d do some more work. Grabbing a bottle of scotch he made his out to go to the Men of Letters bunker where the Winchesters reside.   
Dean wasn’t happy to see him, but this was no surprise. However he wormed his way into the bunker and was now a few drinks in with the eldest Winchester. They sat in almost compatible silence until a woman’s scream pierced the air. Ketch was out of his chair and down the hall following the scream despite the threats from Dean about going near (Y/N). This was a scream he hadn’t heard for a decade. He defiantly wasn’t going to let that punk ass little Winchester brat keep him from his wife.  
Ketch wasted no time kicking in your door to your room and rushing inside. It took his breath away to see you again after all these years. You were still as beautiful as the day you eloped with him.  
“(Y/N)?!” he came to your bedside.  
You stared at him having just awoken from a nightmare, and began to flick yourself with the hair tie on your wrist. “Y-y-y-your n-n-n-not r-r-r-real.” You stutter.  
“Yes I am (K/N/N)”  
“N-n-no” you snap the band harder as your anxiety rose.   
“Get Away From Her” Dean growled upon his arrival. His gun was drawn and aimed at Ketch.  
“Get out Winchester. You won’t keep me from my wife.” There was a dangerous glint in his eye as he turned to face Dean. It was in that moment you knew he was real.  
“A-a-arthur? I-i-is T-t-this r-r-really y-y-you?” you gripped his bicep as he put all his focus to you and ignored Dean.  
“It’s me (K/N/N)” he stroked your cheek.  
Dean huffed but left after a glare from you.  
You hugged him to you tightly and inhaled his sent. You had forgotten how much you loved his smell.  
“Was that… a moan just now?” Ketch chuckled against you.  
“Shut-up” you whine embarrassed how turned on you were getting just by his intoxicating smell.  
“How long it’s been for you darling? I won’t be made if you’ve taken lovers.”  
“By Choice? Never, I wouldn’t do that to you.”  
“What do you mean by choice?” he growled  
“Those people you work for Arthur. They were supposed to break me. Turn me to work for them. They did awful things.” You whimper and curl into him more.   
“I know. I’m so, so sorry love.”   
“You’re here now that’s all I care about.”  
“I won’t let them hurt you again.” He cradled you to his chest. Maybe he’d join forces with the Winchesters. Anything to keep you safe now that he had you back. The organization had taken so much from him already, he’d be damned to let them keep doing it.


End file.
